


Indiscretion

by linndechir



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, Touch-Starved, inconvenient attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: A few days before Adam starts working for TF29 in Prague, he and Jim meet at a bar. And as far as they know, there's no good reason why they shouldn't go home together.





	Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrulyCertain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyCertain/gifts).



Jim sat down in a comfortable booth in a corner and let his gaze wander through the bar. It was Friday night, the end of a long week after a long month, and he was filled with a bone-deep weariness he hadn’t felt since his last tour. He’d decided to take a walk instead of heading home directly, after another endless day spent poring over inconclusive reports that didn’t go anywhere, sitting through meetings with superiors that demanded results as if they expected him to pull them out of his arse, and doing his damnedest not to think too hard about how the world in general seemed to be going to hell. He’d needed some fresh air and a stiff drink, and the last thing he wanted was another night alone, feeling sorry for himself in a barely lived in, empty flat that Neil had never set foot in and never would. 

It was an odd little bar he’d ducked into when it had started raining. “Alternative” would maybe be the best word to describe it. It wasn’t an Aug bar – still strange that those were necessary these days, when not too long ago Augs had simply been everywhere – but there were more than a few Augs to be seen. More the wealthy-looking kind with one or two expensive augmentations than impoverished construction workers nobody wanted to hire anymore. It wasn’t a gay bar, but two middle-aged women were flirting by the bar without anyone paying them any mind. There were some students talking about politics, and some tourists who’d probably found this place in a guide promising them the “real Prague” away from overcrowded tourist attractions, and a handful of well-dressed men and women of Jim’s age, who looked like they simply wanted to be left alone and drink somewhere they wouldn’t run into anyone they knew. Jim could relate to that.

He drank his beer in silence, thought not for the first time since he’d come to Prague that one thing the Czechs were damn good at was beer, and watched people. Or pretended to while his thoughts kept returning to last month’s terror attack in Poland and how they still hadn’t made any progress tracking the perpetrators who’d passed through Prague on their way south, and when he managed to stop thinking about that, he remembered that it had been days since he’d spoken to his kids, because that’d require him to call Neil and somehow every time they spoke to each other these days it ended in yelling. He was tired of yelling at him and even more tired of getting yelled at, and most of all he was tired of having to explain to his kids again why their dads kept yelling at each other.

After a while he noticed someone watching him, that instinctive prickle of paranoia as if he were somewhere in the outback rather than in a comfortable, warm bar. He hadn’t paid any attention to the man before, who was sitting in a dark corner and wearing sunglasses like it wasn’t the middle of the night in a badly lit bar. The second thing Jim noticed after the sunglasses were his hands, one of them curled around a whiskey glass – black, slender fingers, and even at a distance those augmentations looked like they must have cost a small fortune. But somehow they suited him. They went well with the dark, elegant coat he wore, with his pale, handsome face and the neatly groomed black beard. Despite the ridiculous sunglasses, he looked _good_ , and Jim couldn’t help but stare for a moment. Immediately he felt the familiar pang of a bad conscience, an unavoidable side effect of being married for over a decade, until he remembered that there was absolutely no reason why he shouldn’t check out a handsome man at a bar, or why he shouldn’t raise his glass in reply when the man flashed him a brief smile.

A moment later the man looked away again. Something almost like embarrassment crossed his face and he stared with far too much interest into his whiskey glass. It would have been the perfect moment to walk away without making things awkward, to go home and try to get a good night’s sleep because Jim already knew he’d be heading into the office tomorrow anyway. It was what he would have done a month ago, when he’d still been telling himself he and Neil would somehow work things out, even though they could barely stand to be in the same room anymore. Jim knew he’d been a crap husband that a lot of men would have left years ago, but he’d never cheated on Neil. But now … you couldn’t cheat on someone who didn’t want you in his life anymore, and the prospect of another night alone at home was still too damn depressing. 

So he got up, walked past the bar to pick up another beer for himself and a whiskey for the stranger, and then joined him by the corner table he was occupying. Back to the wall, straight posture, slightly suspicious look when Jim came over. He had something not quite military about him – if only because that styled hair would fit no army’s regulations –, looked dangerous in a way Jim couldn’t quite put his finger on. That had never been something he’d had a thing for – he’d always preferred men who were far removed from the rest of his life, men with normal jobs, men he didn’t have to worry about while they were worried about him – but right now there was something appealing about a man he wouldn’t have to touch with kid gloves.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked. It came out a little more brusque than he’d intended, but then he hadn’t tried to hit on anyone in over a decade. It wasn’t rocket science, though, especially among men. He’d never envied his straight friends all the dating rituals they were apparently expected to go through. At least if all you wanted was to get laid, things could be relaxingly uncomplicated – or at least they had been back when Jim had still been single, and he doubted that had changed. Maybe uncomplicated wasn’t such a bad thing for once.

“Go ahead,” the man said. Jim was a little surprised – Prague was a multicultural city and he’d long grown used to hearing English on every corner, but he hadn’t expected the American accent. Maybe he should have, what with the sunglasses indoors. Up close they looked odd, though – no temples, no bridge over his nose, just the lenses themselves, and some light scarring at the outer edges as if they were somehow connected to his skin. Maybe he couldn’t take them off. Jim had never seen augmentations like that, but he knew there was some weird shit out there.

“I’m Jim,” he said and put down the whiskey glass before he sat down next to the man. Up close he looked even better: slightly older than Jim had thought at first, judging by the lines on his forehead; a strong nose and high cheekbones gave his face a sharp look, and something about that styled hair of his made Jim want to grab it. The intensity of that thought caught him by surprise – just a minute ago he hadn’t even been entirely sure if hooking up with a stranger was really his plan for the night, but the idea seemed more and more appealing with every passing moment. Maybe it was the man’s voice, deep and almost painfully gravelly. If that was what he sounded like now, Jim really wanted to hear his bedroom voice.

“Adam,” the man said and finished his first glass. “Thanks for the drink.”

It was awkward, flirting with someone again after so long. Even more awkward trying to flirt with someone whose eyes he couldn’t see. After a bit of stiff but not exactly unpleasant small talk – where are you from, oh, Michigan, interesting, first time in Prague, yeah, the beer is good, the weather is shit – he raised his hand to Adam’s face, let his fingertips brush lightly over his temple. Felt him tense up, but he didn’t pull away.

“Do these ever come off?” Jim asked. They were sitting close enough that he could smell a hint of sweat and a remaining whiff of cologne on the guy’s – Adam’s – skin. It was a good smell, the kind that made him want to bury his nose against Adam’s neck while he – 

“They can,” Adam said cautiously. He was still watching Jim with something oddly close to suspicion, even though he’d clearly flirted back, leant in closer, even smiled a little once or twice, despite looking like he someone who didn’t smile all that often. Tonight Jim found that appealing, too. He didn’t think he could have dealt with someone too cheerful in his current mood. 

Adam looked down at his hands on the table, and Jim’s gaze followed his. They were beautiful, he thought to his surprise. There was an elegant sleekness to them, and Jim was oddly curious what they’d feel like. He’d never had a thing for augs, always felt a certain amount of pity for people who needed augmentations and nothing but confusion about people who got them voluntarily. Especially people who cut off healthy limbs to acquire them.

“These don’t,” Adam said curtly, stating the obvious, but then he added, “And there are more of them.”

He was watching Jim now, watching Jim watch him in return, and despite the shades Jim could feel the suspicion in that look. And when he said, a bit hesitantly, “I don’t think I mind,” and saw something like relief cross Adam’s face, he realised that Adam had been as worried about Jim being too interested in them as he’d been about Jim being put off. 

 

As it turned out, he really didn’t mind. Fifteen minutes later they were in Jim’s flat, after a slightly awkward, quiet cab ride and without Adam ever suggesting they go to his place instead. He was probably staying at a hotel, and most hotels in Prague that still allowed Augs weren’t the kind you wanted to bring anyone to, not even a one-night-stand you’d never see again.

It had taken Jim a little while to catch on because everything about Adam’s posture and demeanour spoke of confidence and a quiet kind of certainty that he could handle anything the world might throw at him, but once they got into the cab, he seemed almost shy. As if he didn’t do this very often. Maybe not with men, or maybe not at all. Maybe just not with complete strangers in foreign cities.

They went upstairs without bothering with another drink, and after a few seconds of hesitantly looking at each other as if there was any doubt about why they were both here, Jim stepped closer and crowded Adam against the bedroom wall. He cupped Adam’s cheek, but it felt too weird to kiss someone whose eyes were still covered.

“I don’t mind,” he said again, voice low, “but if we’re going to do this, I want to see you.” 

Adam swallowed, then touched the side of his shades briefly and they retracted. Jim flinched when he saw that his eyes were augmented, too, but more out of surprise than disgust. They were beautiful, in that same strange way as his hands, just as long as Jim didn’t think too much about the removal of the organic eyes and hands that had been in their place before. Adam looked younger like this, less distant, and for the first time Jim actually wondered what had happened to him – if he’d chosen the augmentations, because they were cool or because whatever job he did required them, or if he’d been in some kind of accident. Then again, what kind of accident would you have to be in to lose both hands and eyes? But Jim didn’t ask, because it was none of his damn business and he had no intention of pretending that this was anything more meaningful or intimate than two strangers looking for something casual. He still kissed Adam more gently than he’d planned only a few seconds before.

Adam’s lips parted immediately in a soft moan. He surged against Jim, put both hands on his sides to keep him close. It should have been odd, to kiss someone new after being married for such a long time, but instead the thrill of something unfamiliar only made it better. For all that momentary hesitation, Adam was a good kisser, gentle and eager at the same time, and every time Jim nipped at his bottom lip, Adam made a quiet, desperate little sound that went straight to Jim’s cock. 

“Been a while, hm?” he said when their lips had parted, taking care to sound more sympathetic than mocking. He’d slipped one hand underneath Adam’s polo neck, relieved to find warm, soft skin on his torso. Somehow it was reassuring that some parts of his body still felt normal. When he ran his hand up Adam’s side, he heard another quiet gasp, broken off when Adam bit his lip.

“You have no idea,” he said with just a hint of self-consciousness in his voice.

“Yeah, me too,” Jim mumbled against his lips and kissed him again. It was so good, good in that simple way that getting drunk or cycling until his legs were screaming was, mindless and straightforward and so far removed from all the crap that had been giving him sleepless nights and miserable days. And something about the way Adam kissed him back, throwing himself into it as much as Jim was, told him that Adam clearly needed a distraction every bit as badly as Jim himself. Jim had no idea if it was just because being an Aug these days, especially in Prague, was a fucking nightmare or if Adam had other bad things going on his life, too, a shitty relationship or family trouble or a stressful job. It wasn’t any of his business either, but it was a good feeling anyway, to be able to offer Adam the same thing he was giving Jim.

After that first moment of tenderness, they both quickly forgot to be hesitant or careful. Clothes were discarded carelessly onto the floor while they stumbled towards the bed, and that was unfamiliar too, being with someone who could manhandle him this easily, when Jim had always been used to being the stronger one in bed. 

He paused for a moment when Adam’s sweater came off, revealing more of that sleek, black polymer all the way up to his shoulders, and painful looking metal bolts on his otherwise normal chest. Jim had never slept with an Aug before – he’d been married for ten years and dated Neil for several more before that, so back when he’d still been single and sleeping around, augmentations had been fairly rare, and they certainly hadn’t looked anything like this. As augmentations became more common, he’d never seen the appeal – he mostly associated them with some of his army mates who’d lost limbs during the war, a welcome technological solution to life-changing injuries, not a fashion accessory. But Adam looked good, although Jim couldn’t have said if it was despite the augs or because of them, and frankly he couldn’t be bothered to think about it now. 

He pulled Adam close again and kissed him hard, muffled the moans that Adam didn’t seem to be able to hold back when Jim ran his bare hands over Adam’s back. It felt more appropriate somehow to touch his skin – Jim wasn’t entirely sure to what extent Adam could _feel_ the augmented parts of his body – and judging by the way Adam reacted to every little touch, as if he could barely trust his legs anymore, he hardly seemed to mind.

By the time they stumbled down on the bed, Jim had almost got used to the slightly odd sensation of those hands on his skin – the texture was all wrong, and they weren’t quite as warm as hands should be, but Adam was so very careful when he touched him that every caress sent a tingle through Jim’s nerves. The view helped, too, Adam crawling on top of him, the organic and the augmented parts of his body moving like one seamless unit, and what little of his original body was left was breathtaking. Jim was pretty fit himself, but Adam’s muscles were as chiselled as a marble statue’s. Except for the augs, he looked like every filthy fantasy Jim had accumulated over the years.

When he reached down to get his hands into Adam’s trousers, he was relieved to find his fingers curling around warm, hot flesh. Adam shuddered on top of him and sank down against Jim’s chest, buried his face against Jim’s neck as if he wanted to muffle his moans. If he did, it was to no avail. He reacted to every touch as if he’d been starved for it – to Jim’s fingers running through his hair, his other hand slowly stroking his cock, his lips pressed against Adam’s temple. 

“What do you want?” Jim mumbled against Adam’s skin, not because he needed pointers, but because he wanted to hear what that deep, rough voice sounded like when Adam was already moaning like this. 

“This is good,” even more hoarse now than before, like smoky whiskey and too many cigarettes, and at the same time there was a pleading note in it when he added, “Don’t stop.”

“Don’t have to worry about that,” Jim said, moving up against him because Adam’s body felt so damn good against his. There was nothing familiar and comfortable about this, nothing that reminded him of Neil or even of any other man he’d dated before him. Something that had nothing to do with the rest of his life and, considering how the rest of his life had been going, he was bloody grateful for that.

He tightened his grip on Adam’s cock a bit, paid attention to every gasp and shudder to figure out what he liked, but it seemed as if Adam liked pretty much anything Jim did, hips rocking against him helplessly, his breath still surprisingly slow, but loud and rasping. He was barely touching Jim in return now, his hands only resting lightly on Jim’s sides, but he pressed against him as if he wanted to bury himself inside him.

Jim would have been lying if he’d said it wasn’t flattering, how desperate Adam was for his touch, how easily he came apart as if Jim had been doing God knew what to him instead of merely jerking him off. It got him going too, like nothing had in a very long time, his own cock twitching when Adam suddenly came over his hand, lips moving wordlessly against Jim’s neck. It had been fast, and Jim could feel the heat in Adam’s cheeks, and there was an almost surprised look on his face when he turned his head to glance at Jim.

“Really been a while,” Adam said with a hint of embarrassment, but the tension seeped out of his body again when Jim slowly stroked his back. Now that he’d had more time to touch it, he realised Adam’s skin felt oddly hard in some places, almost as if there was something underneath it. But the skin itself was warm and soft, and Adam clearly appreciated having it touched every bit as much as Jim enjoyed feeling him up. So he kept caressing his back, enjoying the way Adam relaxed against him. He didn’t seem any heavier than a man of his height and build should be, and Jim liked feeling his weight, the warmth of him, the smell of his skin.

“As long as you don’t plan on getting up and leaving, I’m not complaining,” Jim said. He felt more than heard Adam’s rough chuckle. For a moment it struck him just how alive and expressive his eyes were – despite very obviously being cybernetic –, though it might have been just the way the skin crinkled around them when he smiled briefly. It looked good on him, that smile, and he had a feeling Adam didn’t wear it half as often as he should.

Adam bowed his head again to nip lightly at Jim’s neck before he kissed his way down to Jim’s chest. He made a content little noise in the back of his throat when Jim’s fingers returned to his hair, combing through it gently before he exerted just a bit of pressure to get another moan out of Adam. Encouraged by that, Jim pulled on his hair, and Adam didn’t seem to mind when Jim pushed him a bit further down. His beard was soft against Jim’s skin when he rubbed his cheek against his stomach, then nuzzled and kissed his skin eagerly. He had his hands on Jim’s hips, but he seemed less interested in touching him with them than with his mouth.

And his mouth was wonderfully eager, kissing every inch of skin on its way down to Jim’s cock, and then Adam rubbed his cheek against that, too. The light scratchiness of it sent a shudder up Jim’s spine. Adam glanced up at him, something like concern in his eyes, or rather an eagerness to please him that made Jim feel a little light-headed.

“You’re doing great, don’t stop,” Jim rumbled, his mouth dry. Adam made a pleased sound and went back to what he’d been doing, slid further down to nuzzle Jim’s balls and lick over them before his lips returned to Jim’s cock, slowly kissing along the length. Jim tried and failed to remember the last time someone had seemed that _into_ his cock, that enthusiastic about sucking him off. Or about being with him in general. Adam didn’t talk much – didn’t talk at all unless Jim coaxed him into it – but he was far from quiet. He made encouraging little sounds when Jim pulled on his hair when the teasing became too much, and then when he finally wrapped his lips around Jim’s cock he _moaned_ as if he’d been desperate for someone to fuck his mouth all night.

Jim had wondered, briefly, if Adam maybe didn’t make a habit of going home with men, but he didn’t suck cock like someone who felt bad for liking it. He took Jim in deeper, struggling and gagging a little, and then swallowed around him in a way that made Jim’s vision go dark for a second. Adam was looking up at him, eyes bright even in the dim light of the bedroom, a sheen of sweat on his scarred forehead and his hair a mess in Jim’s hand. He maintained eye contact when Jim pulled him off a little and then back down, eagerly taking him back into his throat with another low moan.

“Fuck, that’s perfect,” Jim mumbled, because unlike Adam he’d never managed to shut up in bed for long, but Adam seemed to like it, groaned happily around Jim’s cock and pressed his tongue against the underside, licking and lapping at him and looking for all the world like he was getting off on this as much as Jim was. Jim realised he was babbling and didn’t care enough to stop, telling him how well he was doing, how fucking great his mouth felt, how much he’d needed this, and then he came into Adam’s mouth with a choked moan.

His head was swimming as he watched Adam swallow and then lick him clean with that same enthusiasm. Once Jim had caught his breath, he tugged on Adam’s hair again to pull him up into a heated, languid kiss, tasting his come in Adam’s mouth and savouring the scratch of that beard against his chin. He broke the kiss breathlessly, reached up to run his thumb over Adam’s bottom lip, watched him pull Jim’s thumb into his mouth and suck on it for a moment, then turned his head to kiss Jim’s fingertips instead. There was a bit of come clinging to the corner of his mouth, and when Jim wiped it off Adam eagerly licked it off his finger. Jim had had dirty dreams that weren’t this good.

“Jesus, you’re something,” he said softly and must have sounded so out of it that Adam huffed out a brief laugh and kissed him again. For a few minutes they were both quiet, Adam nuzzling Jim’s neck again while Jim stroked his back and kissed his hair. He really smelt damn good, now even more so than back at the bar. Adam sighed in contentment when Jim rubbed the back of his neck. He was already hard again, his cock thick and heavy against Jim’s hip, and Jim really hadn’t thought that Adam was _that_ much younger than him. Maybe he was just that old.

“You’re going to have to give me a moment,” he said, but Adam just nodded without raising his head. Stayed pressed against Jim like he had to convince him he really wanted to stick around for a little longer. Long enough for Jim to return the favour and suck him off, and maybe Adam would let Jim fuck him. He didn’t seem to be hung up about any of this, and if that was something he liked … Jim could easily imagine the sounds Adam would make, the way he’d arch his back for him and push back against Jim’s cock. The way he’d tense and shudder when Jim grabbed his hair and thrust into him, and how he’d react when Jim told him how well he was taking him ...

For a moment Jim closed his eyes, and simply relaxed into the sheets. This was so much better than feeling sorry for himself all night.

 

When he woke in the morning, early enough that there was barely any light filtering through the curtains, he was alone. Adam’s clothes were gone from the floor and the bed, so he’d clearly left entirely and not just gone to the bathroom or the kitchen. Jim was surprised he hadn’t woken up – he’d been sleeping fitfully for months now, waking from the smallest sounds, but apparently the night had actually worn him out in a good way, instead of leaving him simultaneously exhausted and jittery.

He felt a small pang of regret – he wouldn’t have minded picking up where they’d left off last night, spending another lazy hour in bed trying to find more ways to make Adam moan for him, and a more sentimental part of himself he didn’t want to indulge right now missed waking up next to someone rather than in a cold, empty bed. 

But it was probably better this way. Last night had been supposed to be a distraction, a few hours without having to think about his work or his family, and Adam had given him exactly that – and hopefully found an equally welcome distraction from whatever had been on his mind. If he’d stayed … chances are they would have started talking, and maybe they would have liked each other, things might have become more complicated, and the last thing Jim needed in his life right now was an affair with a much younger man who seemed to have about as many problems as he did. And it wasn’t as if he needed any help keeping himself busy for the weekend. He had reports to sign and paperwork to catch up on, and he hadn’t got in a proper workout all week.

No, it was better this way. But he still allowed himself to stay in bed a little longer than he would have otherwise, enjoying Adam’s lingering scent on the pillow. He doubted he’d see him again – he hadn’t even asked why Adam was in Prague or how long he was staying – but it was nice, for once in this whole damned year, to have a pleasant memory to keep his mind occupied while he tried to doze for another hour or two.

 

By Monday morning his mood was back to its usual low. He’d talked to the kids for an hour the previous night, and then he’d spent another hour arguing with Neil about … something, some bullshit that didn’t even matter anymore, but what bit of relaxation Jim had had left over from Friday night had evaporated then. And although he’d spent what had felt like half the weekend catching up on paperwork, he found more of it waiting on his desk when he came in on Monday. 

Not for the first time he wondered why the hell he’d ever let them promote him to a desk job. The answer was Neil, of course, nagging him about how dangerous his job was, as if that was somehow a surprise even though Jim had still been in the army when they’d married. Jim sighed and rubbed his eyes. It hadn’t been _only_ Neil, to be fair. Jim had wanted to make sure he actually came home to his kids just as much, and he was getting too old to be out in the field every day. But he hated that a part of him still thought he ought to be fair to Neil.

“Director?” His assistant stuck her head through the door. She sounded apprehensive, like she often did these days, and Jim wondered when that had happened. He’d never thought of himself as particularly hard to get along with, but he’d bitten her head off for minor mistakes more than once in recent weeks. 

He forced himself not to sound too irritated when he asked, “What is it?”

“Agent Jensen is downstairs.”

“Who?” 

“The new augmented agent? The American?” 

Right, the one Manderley had stuck him with, even after Jim had pointed out that an augmented agent might have a hard time doing their job effectively in a city like Prague. MacReady had already complained about it, too, though for different reasons, and so far Jim had avoided talking to him about it. MacReady was damn good at his job, but a pain in the arse when he disagreed with something. Pretty much the same way Jim had always been, but MacReady didn’t need to know that.

“I thought he wasn’t supposed to get here until the end of the week,” Jim said.

“Apparently he flew in early and decided he might as well show up to work,” she said. “I can get him a coffee and tell him to wait, if you like?”

“No, send him in.” It wasn’t as if they couldn’t use the extra help, and if the man was that eager to get to work, Jim wasn’t going to stop him. He rummaged through his emails to find the agent’s file he’d been sent after the transfer was finalised, a file he hadn’t found the time to look at yet. It wasn’t as if he’d had a say in the transfer, and studying the man’s CV hadn’t seemed all that urgent with everything else that had been going on.

The moment he opened the file, he cursed his past self for putting it off. Staring at him from the first page of Agent Jensen’s file was the same man he’d taken home Friday night. The man who’d sucked his cock with desperate enthusiasm and then let Jim fuck him slow and hard and moaned like it was the best thing that had happened to him in years. Green cybernetic eyes and a fussy black beard and a face Jim wouldn’t have forgotten if he’d only opened the file for one damn second. 

He was too shocked to get much further in the file before there was a knock on the door, and then Adam – Agent Jensen stood in his office. Same black coat as a few nights ago, shades covering his eyes, but even so he couldn’t hide his shock when he saw Jim. Good. At least they both felt like fucking idiots now.

Jim pulled himself together, got up and walked around his desk to offer him his hand. 

“Welcome to Prague, Agent Jensen,” he said. He almost managed to pull off a reasonably professional, distant tone. For a moment Adam – Jensen, he corrected himself again, because he didn’t call his agents by their first name and he wasn’t going to start with this one – gave him a sharp look, but then he seemed almost relieved and took Jim’s hand. A brief, firm shake, lingering not a moment longer than necessary. The odd sensation of those textured fingers against his skin still brought Jim’s mind right back to Friday night, to those hands on his hips and – 

“Thank you, sir.” At least Jensen rolled with the formality, stood there and stared past Jim’s shoulder in the long tradition of soldiers and cops everywhere who really didn’t want to be talking to their superiors. Jim wondered if he usually would have retracted the shades for this conversation – only seemed polite to look your new boss in the eye when you met him – but he was grateful they stayed where they were. It seemed less intimate that way. An extra bit of distance they could both use.

“That eager to get to work, Agent?” Jim asked and immediately regretted using the word ‘eager’. That too brought back a few very pleasant and even more inappropriate memories.

“I’m here, I might as well do something useful and keep myself out of trouble.” There was something slightly sardonic in his tone, as far as Jim could tell. Getting in bed with your boss definitely counted as trouble. 

“Right. Well, check in with Meredith – that’s my assistant, you’ve met her – for your papers. We weren’t expecting you for a few more days, so everything might not be ready yet. She’ll show you around the office, too, introduce you to everyone.”

It was a clear dismissal – usually he would have made a bit of polite small talk with any new subordinate, but they’d already been far too friendly towards each other and right now it was more important to re-establish clear professional boundaries – but Adam didn’t move from the spot while Jim returned to his desk.

Jim paused, glanced at him. He looked just as good in the bright light of the office as he had in that bar, or in Jim’s bed. Straight-backed, confident, a little vain. Jim knew what those lips looked like stretched around his cock, what those augmented hands felt like on his bare skin, how that rough and right now very professional voice cracked when he came. He really, really didn’t want to know that about any of his subordinates, and even less about one that Manderley had described as “very capable, but a bit of a wild card”.

“Was there anything else?” Jim asked. For a moment A- Jensen looked like he was going to say something rash – something cheeky if his expression was anything to go by – but then he shook his head. 

“Nothing we need to talk about, no,” he said eventually. The phrasing conjured up unwelcome images in the back of Jim’s mind – of what else they could do if not _talk_ , but he quickly clamped down on them. It didn’t matter how good that night had been, how much they both had needed it, because under no circumstances could it happen again. All the reasons why he’d been relieved that Adam had disappeared before morning applied even more now that he’d actually have to work with the man. Jim had always made damn sure to keep his private life and his work neatly separated. He couldn’t change what had already happened, but he could at least keep it from happening again.

“Good,” he said. Adam nodded briefly, and Jim wasn’t entirely sure, not with those shades hiding his eyes, but he thought he saw a flicker of relief cross his face. Apparently Adam wanted to talk about this about as much as Jim did, which was not at all. Thank fuck for uncommunicative men. Neil had never appreciated that side of him enough. Jim was pretty sure that everyone in this situation was happier pretending nothing had happened.

Adam finally left his office, coat swishing around his long legs in a way that should have looked ridiculous, but he made it work somehow, just like he made those ridiculous shades and those black augs work for him. Fuck, enough of that. Maybe he should go out again tonight and sleep with someone else to keep himself from fantasising about one of his agents, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be that easy to take his mind off Jensen.

Jim settled down at his desk again and started reading the file he should have read weeks ago. Agent Adam Jensen, born in Detroit, 36 years old _(twelve years younger than you, in case this needed to feel any more like a midlife-crisis fuck-up)_. Ex-cop, ex-SWAT – that rang a bell from his conversation with Manderley. Former head of security at Sarif Industries, which explained the high-end augmentations he’d apparently received after sustaining grave injuries in the line of duty a bit over two years ago. Though the file didn’t specify what exactly had happened to him to make augmentations on that scale necessary, leaving so little skin on him that he was hopelessly desperate to have what bit was left touched …

“Fuck,” Jim groaned. So much for an uncomplicated, simple distraction. So much for being sure that Adam – eager, shameless, ridiculously attractive Adam – would simply walk out of Jim’s bedroom and his life, never to be seen again. Instead Jim was going to be stuck with a subordinate whose brains he wanted to fuck out again, and who – if Jim was unlucky – might think their little indiscretion would get him special treatment.

Fuck. He should probably talk to MacReady, too, before he heard from someone else that Jensen was already around. Might as well ruin his day, too.

Jim finished reading the file, and wondered why nothing in his fucking life could ever just be simple.


End file.
